Kaleidoscope
by kiera golightly
Summary: The many shades of Sasuke and Sakura. 03. Keep a weather eye on the horizon.
1. Awry

A/N-Yeah, um. I have NO IDEA how this happened. It was 2 in the morning and I had like six tabs open that were all dramione fic.

Written for sasusaku month on livejournal! Go there! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_ or _Harry Potter_.

Awry

The wind is roaring in Sakura's ears, and for the first time in her life she wishes she is wearing earmuffs. Big, impossibly fluffy and soft earmuffs that-

She lets out a curse as a bludger streams past her, swerving to avoid being hit. Kiba looks at her incredulously, as if to say, _Sakura I swear to bloody _Merlin _I will thump you with my bat._

She narrows her eyes and tries to block out the the opposing team, eyes searching for any glimpse of tiny, fluttering gold wings.

From across the field, she can see Uchiha Sasuke doing the same thing. His silver lined green robes are billowing in the wind, and his gaze is intense and focused.

She can feel her cheeks go warm, and she lets out an oath as she struggles to find that fierce seeker composure she is so famous for. Tearing her eyes away from Sasuke, she continues to scan the field, dodging bludgers and stray bats.

Neither Gryffindor or Slytherin have managed to score, and both teams are becoming more ruthless in their attempts. She winces as Hozuki Suigetsu takes a bludger to the face, blood spurting from a most definitely broken nose. Her first instinct is to go and help him, despite the color of his robes, but the frantic hand gestures from Uzumaki Naruto stop her. The injured Slytherin merely shrugs it off and resumes playing.

Still, she can hear the crowd becoming more and more agitated by the lack of points, and she knows that she needs to find the snitch _now._

She allows herself a moment to glance at Sasuke, whose movements have become more sharp an calculating as the game drags on.

Suddenly, a whistle is blown. The crowd is screaming. Slytherin has scored.

"Sakura!" Kiba screams from across the field, "You need to catch the snitch!"

"Thank you, Kiba." She mutters to herself, "And you need to score points. Simple, really."

She hears a snort, and she practically jumps off her broom as Sasuke begins to fly beside her.

"Talking to yourself, Sakura?" His voice is distracted, but also...amused?

"What-I-Oh. _Oh._ Ugh." Sakura sputters. "This is my side! Back off!"

He shoots her a look of deepest loathing. "Sakura," He needs to stop saying her name like that. "This is a Quidditch match, not a-"

Suddenly, his eyes narrow and he is off, shooting through the sky.

"Hey!" Sakura screams as she follows him, narrowly avoiding the obstacles in her way. "Sasuke! You jerk!"

She's flying as hard as she can, tailing the green and black blur that is Sasuke. The wind is rough against her face, but she hardly feels it because this is the House Cup, and the stubborn streak that comes with being a Gryffindor refuses to lose if only she could just_ catch the snitch._

Finally, they are literally parallel to one another, and Sakura can see the hint of gold, the beating wings of the snitch.

The game seems to have almost stopped around them, and even Naruto knows to stay silent. It's only Sasuke and Sakura, closing in on the tiny orb.

Where Sasuke is quiet and determined, moving swift and sleek like an eel, Sakura is all kinetic energy, muttering a stream of spells and curses despite her wand being in her pocket. They're both so close, and the snitch seems to be bloody _taunting _them, and Sasuke is reaching and he's so fast and Sakura's arms are shorter because she's the size of a freaking _house elf_ but she cannot, cannot lose, so-

Sakura turns in midair, swinging her broom so she that she is facing Sasuke on an angle. He doesn't even realize what she's doing, completely focused on the snitch.

Sakura is blushing fiercely now, as she clasps Sasuke's shoulder with one hand, holding onto her broom with the other. He looks irritated at the contact, believing that she is trying to shove him away.

He tries to shrug her off, snarling and confused at her actions. "Sakura, what the hell-"

_Oh, Merlin. What am I doing, what am I doing, _what am I doing-

Mustering all of her Gryffindor courage and ignoring the equally bemused crowd, she leans in and closes the distance between the two. His lips are chapped from the wind, and she can feel him stiffening against her. She is pretty sure this is like the worst kiss _ever_, because they're up in the air, and she's almost positive that Sasuke has gone into shock. She hears the gasps from her team, from the crowd, and Sasuke has stopped moving and she can see something gold in the corner of her eye-

Sasuke's tongue taps against her lips, and she flings herself away because what the heck was _that?_ Sakura is still in shock when suddenly, the snitch is fluttering right in front of her, and she can feel Sasuke breathing down her neck. His hand is stretched out in front of her, but she is closer, so with a shout of triumph, she catches the snitch.

"SAKURA'S GOT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

She can hear Naruto and Kiba practically wetting themselves with excitement, and the fans in the stands are screaming, cheering her name. Sakura smiles, weary and proud. She ignores the furious and astounded look Sasuke is giving her, choosing instead to swerve towards the grassy field.

Upon returning to the ground, her team surrounds her, embracing her in a sweaty group hug. She doesn't care, because they won, and they beat Slytherin, and everything is perfect.

With promises of a lively party in the common room awaiting her, Sakura heads to the shower. Blocking her, however, is a grumpy looking Slytherin.

Well, shit.

Sasuke looks at her expectantly, waiting for an explanation. Sakura blushes for what seems like the nth time today, and determinately avoids his eyes.

"Um, excuse me-" She tries to move past him, but, letting out a snort, Sasuke blocks her path.

Sakura scowls, trying to be intimidating but failing. "Listen, Sasuke. I'm sorry, but-"

Her words are muffled as Sasuke envelopes her lips with his, pressing patterns into her mouth. He is relentless against her, and Sakura tries to meet him with equal passion.

After what seems like ages, they break apart, gasping for air. Sasuke leans his forehead to hers, and Sakura wonders what's happening next.

He smirks, and their noses are almost touching. Sakura's still confused and flustered because this is Sasuke, and he just kissed her!

_Well,_ she mused, _technically, I kissed him first.._

Cheeks flaming at the memory, she looks at him curiously. He's still smirking as he takes in her rapid blinking, and the way her mouth continues to form words without saying anything.

"So, um," Sakura nervously tucks a lock of hair behind her ear within the cage of his arms. "You're not mad at me, right...?"

Sasuke looks like he's about to laugh when he leans in to whisper in her ear, his breath sending shivers down her spine.

"You should have been in Slytherin."


	2. Enchanted

A/N- written for sasusaku month! and yes, this was most definitely inspired by tangled. prompt was 'umbrella'

disclaimer-i do not own _naruto_ or_ tangled_.

Enchanted

Uchiha Sasuke groaned as he awakened, his head pounding. His joints were stiff, but to his displeasure, he was unable to stretch them and relieve the ache.

_What the hell?_ He thought inwardly, struggling to open his eyes. _What happened?_

Finally, he opened his eyes, only to be met with a pair of very green, very bright eyes staring right into his.

"AAAAH!" the owner of said eyes screamed so freaking _loud_, as she realized that he had woken up. Quickly, she hit him over the head with with _something_, and quickly retreated.

Sasuke looked at her incredulously as she flung herself away from him, and took in his current situation. He was in a seemingly cylindrical room, intricately designed. He looked at the walls, covered in decals. The most eye catching, however, was a small painting. It showed two graceful hands, a glowing green light surrounding them. They were attatched to a figure not shown on the canvas. The people in the background were blurry, as if the artist couldn't quite remember their features. He wondered what the meaning behind the painting was, before remembering the problem at hand. His head ached and he was tied to a bloody _chair _with an impossibly shiny and strong rope and-

Wait.

He looked at the bonds holding him to the chair, pink and luxurious. He then glanced at the girl looking at him fearfully and holding some sort of weapon...whose hair was attached to his bindings.

Whose hair _was_ the bindings.

Sasuke felt his eyes go very wide as he observed the girl in front of him. He took in her impossibly green eyes and her full mouth, her short stature and her hair that must of been wrapped around him numerous times and was still able to be flung about the room.

"Who-" His voice, he was embarrassed to realize, croaked as he realize how long it has been since he had spoken to another person, "Who are you? And why the hell am I tied up with your freaking_ hair_?"

The girl blinked, surprised, before the anger set in on her features. "Who am _I_?" she cried angrily, causing Sasuke to wince at the pitch of her voice. "You broke into my home, you jerk!" She gestured furiously with the weapon in her hands, and Sasuke was shocked to see that it was a large, floral patterned umbrella.

"What? You foolish woman, I-" Sasuke started to deny, before realizing he couldn't actually remember just quite what happened. He was knocked unconscious, undoubtedly because of the girl and her damn umbrella.

Letting out a low oath, he reflected upon the actions that brought him here. He had heard rumors of a magical object, something that could heal all wounds, reverse time, and even bring others back to life. It was the last quality that drew him in, the power to restore life. He had been traveling, scouring the land for any rumor of such an object. Finally, he came upon a source that informed him of a woman who had been living for over three hundred years, but stopped aging at thirty. They said she occasionally visited a hidden tower tucked deep into the forest, and with that, Sasuke had his heading. He remembered his pride at finding the elegant tower, intent on searching the hidden home until he found what he so desired. What he didn't expect, however, was to be attacked and bound by a tiny fairy of a girl with freakishly long hair and bright eyes and-

He sighed. This just wasn't his day. "Listen, this is a misunderstanding-"

"You broke into my home!" the girl flailed, arms gesturing to show her displeasure. "Who _does_ that?"

"Just untie me and I'll explain to you!" She was so _loud._

"Ha!" she laughed disbelievingly. "Why would I do that? _You broke into my home_-"

"I heard you the first time," Sasuke cut her off, his head beginning to ache. "I was looking for something, and my quest lead me here."

Her eyes widened at the word 'quest', and she seemed to visibly calm down. However, she did not put down her umbrella. "What are you looking for?"

Sasuke smirked, seeing an opportunity. "A magical object of some sort. It can heal wounds, give life, and reverse time."

He searched her features for any sign of recognition, but her face remained carefully blank. Sighing, he dismayed. "Alright, fine. Can you just let me go?" and then, reluctantly, he added "I'm sorry for disturbing you."

She didn't answer, but seemed to be thinking something over. Taking a deep breath, she warily moved toward him, umbrella in hand.

As she began to untie her hair, which smelt pleasantly of flowers, she said hesitantly, "My name is Sakura."

He frowned, wondering what brought that on, but as he glanced at her pleading eyes he figured there was no harm in giving his in return. "Sasuke," he grunted.

"Sasuke," she murmured, testing it on her tongue. Finally, he was free to leave.

He stood to depart, before realizing something was missing. His satchel. He gave himself a brief once over, but it was nowhere on his person. HIs gaze turned to Sakura, who was innocently glancing at anything but him.

He sighed, not for the first time today. "Where's my satchel?"

Her expression turned victorious, "You'll never find it! _Ha_-"

He quickly glanced around the room, "It's in that pot." He gestured to an elaborate vase with the strap of his bag hanging out.

She flushed, and he raised an eyebrow as she grudgingly handed it over.

"I'm um, sorry about all of this." She murmured bashfully, "But hey! That's what you get for sneaking into people's towers. Don't _do_ that!"

"Noted," he muttered, fixing the laces on his boots.

He was just about to climb out of the tower and forget all about the girl with the umbrella and continue on his journey, when a small voice spoke up behind him.

He turned to see Sakura, looking at the ground as she spoke, "Good luck on your quest, Sasuke."

He looked at her then, with her impossibly long hair and her naive ways, and wondered if she had ever left her tower, wondered if she had her own journey to fufill. He looked around the intricately decorated room, wondering if she painted and spun all her dreams into her home, when her own life was a blank canvas. She was worrying her lower lip, and looked so sad to be left alone again.

He cursed inwardly. He knew he was going to regret this.

"Hey," he began, clearly uncomfortable and reluctant. "Do you, uh, do you want to come with me? I mean-"

He didn't know what he meant, so with a frown, he stopped talking. Sakura was wringing her hands, head bent. Then, she looked at him, eyes glistening. Sasuke panicked inwardly, praying that she wasn't going to cry. Suddenly, she smiled slowly, hesitantly. With a cry of joy, she threw herself into his arms, knocking them to the ground and enveloping them with her hair. She seemed to be laughing, but at the same time, to his dismay, crying into the crook of his neck.

"Okay," she began, a bit breathless. "But only because you asked. I was totally just about to leave, you know. By myself. But clearly, you need me. So!"

Sasuke groaned. He knew this was a bad idea.

After shaking her off, he watched in subtle amusement as Sakura began to pack her things, all the while chattering on and on about how lonely she was, how she had never left her tower and how only one person ever came to visit her and how she felt like she's been waiting for something her whole life and how grateful she was to Sasuke for giving her a way out.

He nodded infrequently as she spoke, occasionally grunting in response. He didn't know what the reason behind his actions were, just that it didn't feel right to leave her. She was so talkative though, and he was starting to miss the silence that usually enveloped his life.

"Alright!" Sakura stood before him, a small satchel over her shoulder. He could see the handle of her umbrella sticking out among the many heavy books she had packed. "I'm ready!"

Her features were eager, her eyes wide and nervous, and he realized that this was the first time she would be leaving her tower. Sasuke wondered why she was even in one in the first place.

He nodded, and made his way to the window. He used the ledge to help propel him downward, and heard Sakura's gasp as he began to climb down.

"Come on," he called up to her once he reached the ground, squinting into the sun. "You can climb, right?"

From the top of her tower, her home, he could see she was nervous. He cursed. This was so much more trouble than it was worth...

Sasuke was about to climb back up and help her down, when suddenly, a cascading rope of pink hair unraveled down the tower wall.

He blinked. Alright.

"I can do this. I can do this._ I have a quest_.." he could hear Sakura's muttering from her perch on the window ledge. Her eyes were wide with fear, but also exhilaration.

"Uh, are you sure this is a good idea?" He called up as she latched onto her makeshift rope.

He received an answer in the form of a shriek as she slid down, stopping about four feet above the ground.

Her eyes were clenched shut, and her grip on her hair was extremely tight.

"Hey," he began, and then frowned. He had wasted his monthly quota of words on this girl. "You coming down?"

"Um, _maybe_. Yes. Yes! I am leaving my tower, and..."

Her eyes were still closed and her hands were still clenched, so with a sigh, he reached to untangle her when suddenly, she let go.

He watched incredulously as she flopped on the ground, the soft grass cushioning her fall. She was blinking rapidly, taking in the new sensations.

He was about to yank her up and inform her that they needed to _go_, when...

She fainted.

Uchiha Sasuke contemplated screaming, something he had not done in a very long time. Berating himself for his stupid decision, he carried Sakura, her hair dragging on the forest floor.

It was time to find Naruto.

TBC


	3. Antebellum

a/n-written for sasusaku month and sauce's birthday! prompt was 'birthday' :)

also, i'm taking requests! go go go!

disclaimer-i do not own _naruto_, or the song 'harbor' by vienna teng. gorgeous song, really.

Antebellum

It's his birthday when he leaves, and Sakura's eyes are anything but dry as they stand in the doorway, choking on farewell.

She knew this was coming, the minute she heard of the war. She knew he was still viewed as expendable, and the he would be shipped off to fight in a battle he wasn't sure he believed in, for a village he wasn't sure he had forgiven yet. She wasn't ready to lose him again, not after she had just gotten him back.

"Sakura.." He murmurs as he drinks her in, drowning in her sorrow and the soft caress of goodbye.

Suddenly, the crown of her head is in the crook of his neck, and he can feel how tiny she is, how small and precious she is. This girl can break mountains and crush kings but she is so fragile and she is lost in his arms.

"Sasuke..." He can hear her silent pleas, her fury at being left behind, but she is a smart girl and she knows he is needed. There's a war, and he is a fighter worth a thousand men. So many people need him, the village, the people, and she cannot be selfish. She's needed too, her compassion and the way she heals not only the body but the _soul_, and Konoha cannot spare her.

They're entwined in silence, but their words do not go unheard.

_I'm scared, _he doesn't say but she hears it anyway.

_I know_, she reassures and he feels it deep in his bones,_ I am, too_.

_I'll miss you_, their eyes say.

He can feel her tears, damp against his neck and he knows he can't leave her like this. Pulling back a little, he presses his forehead to hers, eyes deep and unyielding.

"For every moment you think of me," He begins, voice aching. "I will have thought of you sevenfold."

She smiles then, albeit watery, and she feels guilty. She gets to stay, and he is off to a brave new world, so noble and scared and determined. She knows he still thinks he has so much to make better, so much to atone for. He will fight with his life, but she hopes he remembers the little bit that he's leaving behind with her.

She knows he has to leave soon, and desperation courses through her. She holds tight to his hands, kissing the palms. "Sasuke, I love you." she says it once, but he hears it a thousand times. "You've got this, you've got this _journey_, Sasuke, and I know I'm selfish and scared but please, please, come home. I can't-" she chokes on her breath and she knows her words are mangled, but she hopes he understands.

He is solemn and noble as he looks at her, forgetting about the war that is so much bigger than the two of them because all he can see is the weeping girl in front of him, offering her heart as he is about to leave. The familiarity is like a slap to the face, and he vows that things will be different this time around. He is fighting for her, with her. No matter how far apart, their battle is the same.

With the palms that she has blessed on either side of her face, he struggles to find the words that do not come easily to him, and makes a promise. "I'll come home, and..you'll be here, too."

She hears everything unsaid because she is Sakura and she has a heart made for listening. Their noses are almost touching and he can feel her whisper on his lips.

"No matter the distance, Sasuke." their breaths mingle. "We're under the same sky, always. And, I'm.. I'm your harbor." she flushes at his smirk. "You know what I mean."

He does know, and the weight of her words rests into his soul, not a burden but a promise. The light that will guide him home.

Sakura presses her lips to the corner of his mouth, and it is bittersweet. "Sail your seas," she murmurs into his ear, poetic and aching. "Chase your horizon."

He leans into her, his lips seeking hers. They meet in the middle, and he can taste her hope as they kiss, and time seemingly stops. It's just Sasuke, a boy still trying to grow and redeem himself, and Sakura, a girl who loves with everything she has, recklessly so. She can feel his regret and his resolve, and she knows he has to leave.

Sakura breaks the kiss, but they stay entwined, neither of them wanting to part.

Behind them, the sun is rising.

Sakura, suddenly feeling so young and so vulnerable, unwinds herself from him and straightens his uniform, smiling back tears.

Sasuke gently smirks at her actions, and caresses her face, memorizing the satin softness. She leans into the touch, knowing she is dragging this out more than they can afford.

Steeling herself, she presses her lips to his once more and holds him, before moving away.

Sasuke catches her hand and her gaze, just as unwilling as she is. But with a quick glance at the rising sun, he knows what must be done.

He sighs, and is about to leave, but first, his eyes meet hers, intensely so, and he speaks.

"When I come home, I'll marry you."

(he hopes she hears the _I love you_ and the_ please don't forget about me and_ _you're the best thing about this place and_ _you're my light and my reason and please be safe and-_-)

And with that, he is leaving. He walks with the pieces of her in his heart and leaves some of his behind to make up for the loss. He thinks of her and the long journey arriving to meet him, and breaks into a run. He knows that if he stops, he won't be able to start again.

And with those bits of Sakura held in each breath he takes, Sasuke sets off to fight for their home.


End file.
